(a) Field
The present invention relates to a coumarin-based derivative compound, a preparation method thereof, and a fluorescent composition containing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Various fluorescent compounds have been developed based on 1-benzopyran-2-one (coumarin) platform. This platform is non-fluorescent, and provides a photoluminescence quantum yield (PLQY) of 0.001 or less in cyclohexane. Non-emissive properties of coumarin originate from a presence of a carbonyl moiety. Photophysical mechanism by which carbonyl groups quench fluorescence emission remains an intensive research subject.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.